


day and night

by ahgasses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, fyi i dont write a plus porn so expect the worst lmao, its porn and then fluff after, lapslock, why am i blushing while tagging this, why lapslock isnt a real tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: "i'll make you beg. i'll fuck you until you can't feel your legs. whisper in your ear to cum for me while you dig your nails into my back. then next day i'll hold your hand and kiss your cheek when nobody is looking. i'll treat you like a princess and give you that smile i have just for you"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fulfilling my own need on what i tweeted few days ago yas and this is so ugly so... yeah... /awkward peace/

"baby? you're still with me?" jaebum's voice is thick with arousal as he looks up at jinyoung who has his eyes shut tightly and mouth parts to let out soft moans when jaebum's slick with lube fingertips rubs around his rim. jinyoung's eyes flickers open and lifts up his head slightly to looks at jaebum, reaching out his hand which was gripping on their white colored bed sheet earlier to cups jaebum's cheek as he nods.

"yeah, still with you." jinyoung barely managed to gasp out the words when jaebum inserts a finger inside him and kisses his inner thigh when jinyoung's fingers runs through his hair.

it is friday night and friday night means a late movie night for both of them eventhough it is always ends up like this; jinyoung on his back on the couch, gasping, moaning and begging incoherent words as jaebum teasingly licks his tongue around jinyoung's rim as he pushes in the second finger inside. jaebum is always enjoying this. he loves the sound of jinyoung begging to  _just_ fuck him, he loves the way jinyoung's toes curls, he loves the way jinyoung keep his thighs spreads wider just for him eventhough sometimes jinyoung would unconsciously bring his legs closer and wrap his legs around jaebum's shoulder when jaebum overstimulate him. and when he did just that, jaebum didn't mind and he would let jinyoung's legs around his shoulders before he pushed them open again because he really loves the sight of jinyoung spread wide just for him. 

their apartment walls aren't thick enough, especially in the living room but neither of them gives a fuck. both of them are sure that their neighbors will be glaring and gives them dirty looks when they go out tomorrow, but still, neither of them gives a fuck.  _the neighbors can go fuck themselves. and if they really did report us and the apartment owner kick us out from living there, i will find a way,_ is what jaebum says when jinyoung voices out his worries of  _what if the neighbors report us to the apartment owner and the apartment owner decides to kick us out?_

jinyoung has three fingers inside him and he is a moaning mess, flushed red from his face and down to his chest and jaebum thinks he is lucky to have such a gorgeous boyfriend like jinyoung. when jaebum pushes his fingers deeper, jinyoung jerks upwards as a loud  _"ah!"_ escapes his lips. 

"did i get it?" jaebum hovers jinyoung, fingers still inside and teasing, and he leans down to kiss jinyoung and licks into his mouth, "fucking gorgeous for me, jinyoungie."

"not-- _ah, fuck_ \-- not gorgeous enough until i--  _jaebummie, please_ \-- i have your cock inside me," jinyoung pants into jaebum's mouth, arms around jaebum's neck and pulling him down, kisses him hard.

"yeah? want my cock, jinyoungie?" jaebum grins and too fucking innocent for someone who has his fingers deep in someone's asshole, jinyoung thinks and he scrunches his nose in pleasure when jaebum's fingers presses his prostate again, "mhm, jinyoungie?"

"yea--yeah," jinyoung gasps out. his head is already spinning with pleasure and jaebum is abusing his prostate too fucking much and he wants to cry, "jaebummie, please-- please, jaebummie-- wan'-- want your cock inside me. wanna cum with your cock inside me-- wanna cum together with you-- jaebum--  _ah--"_

jinyoung groans in displeasure when jaebum pulls out his fingers from his hole, leaving him empty and jaebum chuckles at jinyoung's neediness. both of them likes it very wet, especially jinyoung, so jaebum reaches out for lube to make it wetter for both of them but jinyoung is so fucking needy and he wants to cum so badly that he whines, cries out, begs, begs and  _begs_ for jaebum to shoves his cock inside and makes him fill full and makes him cum just from his cock. jaebum growls at this and throws the lube, immediately pressing the head of his cock inside jinyoung's hole.

"fuck, you are really impatient," jaebum growls inside jinyoung's ear and jinyoung whines, "you really can't wait for my cock to be inside you, baby?"

"y-- yeah, want you immediately-- fills me up." jinyoung sobs in satisfaction when jaebum's cock stretches his walls, "feels-- feels good, jaebummie."

jaebum kisses jinyoung's lips and up to his ear, tugging his earlobe between his teeth and jinyoung has his hands on jaebum's shoulders, digging his nails on jaebum's shoulders harshly.

"feels good too," jaebum whispers, "you always feels good around my cock, jinyoungie."

it was because they had too much foreplay, jinyoung is already on the edge of his orgasm and jaebum gets off just by hearing jinyoung's gasps and moans and it takes few slow and hard thrusts inside jinyoung and a whisper inside jinyoung's ear, telling him to cum and when jinyoung tightens around him, jaebum lets out a loud groan as takes out his cock, giving it few strokes and cum on jinyoung's chest.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

"their reactions were priceless," jinyoung covers his mouth as he laughs and his eyes crinkles and jaebum looks at him fondly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "did you see the girl that just moved next to our apartment last week? her reaction was the best. as much as i am scared if the apartment owner is going to kick us out one day, i am enjoying their reactions so much."

it's saturday in the morning and they are on their way to mcdonalds to grab their breakfast before going on a date. jaebum wanted to stay indoor today because he thought that he did it overboard yesterday but jinyoung insisted by saying that he is fine and he wanted to go on a date today and jaebum is really a goner for jinyoung. seeing jinyoung smiles and laughs in the early morning when he is not an early riser make jaebum rethinks that he is not an early riser only if jinyoung is not there with him to starts his day with. overwhelms with his own love towards jinyoung, jaebum grabs jinyoung's hand which was covering his mouth and pulls him closer and jinyoung blinks at the sudden closeness and jaebum smiles before closes the gap between them, kissing jinyoung on the lips softly. when jaebum backs away, jinyoung's cheeks are colored in soft pink color. 

jinyoung slaps his chest after, mumbling out, "what was that for?"

"nothing," jaebum grins, caresses his soft pink colored cheeks, "you're cute."

"i am not cute." 

jaebum closes the gap between them again, but this time not to kiss jinyoung on the lips, but on his cheeks and he whispers out, "you are cute. and gorgeous."

"don't-- don't call me gorgeous. god."

jinyoung pushes jaebum away from him and jaebum laughs as he stumbles backwards. once he's stable on his feet again, jaebum reaches out for jinyoung's hand, intertwining their fingers and brings jinyoung's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles and shoves their hands in his long soft brown pocket's after. jinyoung chuckles at this.

"you're cheesy," jinyoung says after they starts walking again, "are you really the same person from yesterday's night?"

"i told you that i'm having split personality." jaebum answers jokingly and jinyoung laughs.

"you're an idiot. i love you."

"i love you more, gorgeous."

jinyoung rolls his eyes as response but jaebum still could see the dust pink on jinyoung's cheeks.

 

 

 


End file.
